Tú & Yo (KevEdd)
by Grim S. Elric
Summary: El amor entre Kevin y Doble d surge Pero el iniciar una relación llevara a muchas consecuencias ¿Cuales serán estas?


**Tú & Yo (KevEdd) **

Escrita por: Grim S. Elric

(Personajes de Danny Antonucci)

**Nuestro inicio…**

Una tarde otoñal, a solo un mes de haberse iniciado las clases en Peach Creek High, en el campo de futbol americano observamos a los Durazneros en su típico entrenamiento. Todo este dirigido por su capitán Kevin el cual era seguido por unos ojos en especial.

Eddward, o mejor conocido como Doble D, que se encuentra en las gradas del campo, tiene la mirada clavada sobre Kevin observando como grita y golpea a los integrantes de su equipo pero eso no le importa porque para él solo está Kevin; alado de Doble D está uno de su mejores amigos Eddy, que solo está renegando porque todos están poniendo atención a Ed, su otro mejor amigo, ya que es la mascota de los durazneros, y no es para menos pero es muy bueno en su trabajo como animador del juego con sus rimas y movimientos, si por Eddy fuera le intentaría quitar el puesto de mascota como ya lo había hecho hace solo un año pero no quería que le dieran un golpiza de nuevo por ello. (Capitulo 61 "A ganar Ed" de la sexta temporada)

Pasemos al campo de juego donde Kevin está regañando a todo su equipo por ser un montón de debiluchos incapaces siquiera de lograr una anotación.

- ¡Muévanse montón de estúpidos quieren que nos vuelvan a derrotar esos idiotas de los limoneros! –Gritaba Kevin tan rojo por el coraje de la incompetencia de sus jugadores –Tontos

Entonces dirigió su mirada a las gradas, donde noto a Doble D lo estaba mirando fijo. - ¡¿Qué estas mirando doble tonto!?

- (oh dios está mirando hacia acá que hago, vamos Eddward as algo no te puedes quedar como idiota solo viéndolo)- entonces solo sonrió y saludo con su mano recibiendo de Kevin solo una mirada que de desprecio que le decía "tonto" de varias formas

- es obvio que me odia – perdiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos

- ¿Qué tano piensas cabeza de calcetín? – le interrumpió Eddy en su debate mental

- eh ah ¿qué?- volviendo a la realidad, mientras Eddy dirigía su mirada hacia donde la tenía Doble D – que tanto le miras a mandibulin – dijo Eddy curioso

- únicamente veo la estrategia que esta empleado Kevin para entrenar – sonrió nervioso

- jajá si claro ten buena estrategia que de seguro ganaran el juego dentro de mil años jajajaja – dijo burlándose solo como él sabe

- mm no creo que debas burlarte así de las capacidades de Kevin – dijo serio

- ah? Y tu desde cuando defiendes al mandíbula de tiburón –

- no lo defiendo solo digo que no deberías de ser tan grosero con el – se levantó de la banca y se fue hacia las escalares para irse –

- ay por favor Doble D – dijo Eddy siguiéndolo

: Dentro de la escuela:

- vamos Doble D, que diablos te pasa has estado raro en los últimos meses – pregunto Eddy

- no tengo nada es solo tu imaginación que te hace pensar cosas raras – evadió Doble D pero él sabía que si había algo raro con él desde hace un tiempo, algo que tenía que ver con Kevin

- bueno tu creo que tu estas ena… AAAhhh! – fue golpeado por Ed que le estaba dando un abrazo –

- Eddy estas bien?! – pregunto Doble D asustado de que algo le hubiera pasado

- yo estoy bien pero será mejor que me quites a este idiota antes de que lo mate – dijo intento quitarse a Ed de enzima

- Ed eres un bruto – dijo Doble D al quitarlo de Eddy y Ed se queda quieto

- ¡Abrazo Doble D! – lo estruja entre sus brazos

- Ed no cuando fue la última vez que te bañaste – dijo gritando tratando de zafarse de Ed, en eso Kevin iba entrado a la escuela y observo aquella escenita que se estaba dando, y Doble D se dio cuenta de esto - Vamos Ed suéltame ahora mismo, bájame!… Edward bájame! – y lo soltó haciendo que este callera – aja! No me refería a eso cerebro de esponja – y volteo hacia el lado de Kevin

- Tarados – dijo Kevin alejándose de ellos y como la mirada de Doble D siguiéndole

- ay si como si tu fueras tan chuchis – Dijo Eddy hacia Kevin – vamos Doble D levántate ay que irnos temprano ya tengo un nueva estafa para esta tarde veras lo que tenemos que hacer es…

-Cállate! – Grito Doble D exasperado – No creen que ya estamos lo suficientemente grandes para seguir haciendo estupideces, les pido de la manera más atenta que maduren – se levantó y se fue a quien sabe dónde, posiblemente a la librería

- qué le pasa a Doble D Eddy? – pregunto Ed

- no lose creo que el gorro le está apretando el cerebro dejémoslo solo para que se le pase lo que sea que tenga, mientras tu y yo vamos a quietarle su dinero a Johnny

- muy bien Eddy jejeje – dijo llevándose a Eddy en su hombros y ambos riéndose como idiotas

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca un furioso Doble D acomodaba los libros en su lugar mientras refunfuñaba – par de tontos no se dan cuenta de que ya no somos unos niños que debemos dejar de actuar como tarados y hacer cosas de niños es tan difícil de entender – colocando el último libro en su lugar y recargándose en el estante

- vaya doble tonto parece que te estas hartando de tus amigos- dijo Kevin que se encontraba al otro lado del estante

- aah Kevin que haces aquí ee perdón si te moleste yo eh ya mejor me voy – tartamudeo y decidido a irse pero una mano le detuvo

- espera - tomando de la muñeca a Doble D – necesito tu ayuda

- cómo? – Pregunto con nerviosismo

- tu eres un nerd y todo eso así que necesito tu ayuda para pasar matemáticas- dijo Kevin muy serio

- ha a… matemáticas –

- si matemáticas que no entiendes español o qué demonios – dijo enojado y soltando a Doble D que en todo ese rato no lo había hecho – crees que me puedas enseñar, veras reprobé el año pasado y si repruebo este periodo me expulsaran del equipo así que necesito de un nerd como tu

- sabes para pedir ayuda no es necesario ofender (no soy nerd)…, de acuerdo te ayudare pero me tendrás que dar algo a cambio –

- no me digas que 25 centavos – dijo frustrado

- claro que no, no soy Eddy, ya yo veré con que me pagaras –

- bien este empezamos hoy o que – pregunto Kevin

- lamento decepcionarte pero hoy ya tengo planes así que podemos empezar mañana a la hora del almuerzo, así que hasta luego - decidido a por fin irse cuando

- Doble D – mirándolo – Gracias

- aaa no es nada Kev aa yo ya me retiro, buenas tardes – dijo sonrojado y lo más feliz de lo que pudo haber estado en toda su vida.


End file.
